Northern Wastelands
Northern Wastelands is a location on Earth that is King Cold's spaceship landing site and where Future Trunks first appeared to kill Frieza. It is located north of West City, and you may battle here. The area was reduced to barren after Ultimate Tre vs Loke after the battle with Virtex. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the training slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments. *Hokus *Tsurugi *47 Goal: Get the opponent to 100 HP Hokus * Race: Demon King/Majin * Level: 63 * Health: 207,827.5/919,000 * Fatigue: 1325/1325 * Speed: 857.5(1,286.25) * Damage: 738.5(1,107.75) * Power Level: 222,222,201,793,213 * Magic Level: 4 * Mana: 437,669,786,920 *Effect Barrier: 6 effects *Rush Count Booster: 24 Android 47 (Base, Super, Pure, Speed Buff, Charge Up) *Race: Super Android/Majin *Level: 59 *Health: 502,612.5/558,000 *Fatigue: 825/825 *Speed: (1510) 1208 (+13) *Damage: 1167 (+10) *Powerlevel: 1,348,452,274,262,042,017,037 *Magic Level: 1 *Mana: 999,999,980,000,000 *Melee attacks do 50% more damage. Tsurugi's Stats * Race: Human/Demon * Level: 63 * Health: 2,299/611,500 * Fatigue: 1820/1820 * Speed: 1917.5 * Damage: 1895 * Power Level: 14,532,424,708,952,475,292,969 * Magic Level: 25 * Mana: 264,777,690,451,003,707,661,497,256,921 The Fight Between Two Friends! *Hokus looks at both opponents before drawing his sword and dashing past Tsurugi, slashing him 15(8 hit, 80,220 damage) times before turning to 47 and blasting him with 5 Evil Impulses(1 hit, 4 miss, 33,400 damage), then finishes by summoning his ki whips and whipping 47 10 times(4 hit, 6 miss, 46,760 damage), then Tsurugi 10 times(8 hit,93,520 damage) (253,900 damage total) *Tsurugi smirked as he recovered from the petty damage that Hokus inflicted on him. He looked at both of his opponents before unsheathing his sword, and rocketing past Hokus, using Illusion Slash to slash him 5 times (All hit, 56,850 damage) before turning to 47 and flying over him, using 7 energy slashes (6 miss, 1 hit, 49,270 damage) as he did so, before landing behind him, and using another 7 energy slashes(4 hit, 3 miss, 197,080 damage). He'd then ball demonic energy in both of his hands, as he sent 2 evil impulses at 47(1 hit, 1 miss, 37,900 damage) , and then surprises him with another 3(all miss). (341,100 damage total) *47 would regenerate some damage before scanning the field. "No introduction, hm?" 47 first went from base, to super, to pure form and then used Level 5 Wind Magic: Speed buff. He then pulled out his sword and rushed at Tsurugi, dicing at him 5 times(3 hit, 2 miss, 52,515 damage) , before jumping back and barraging 5 planet bursts at him(4 hit, 233400 damage). He then used a seismic smash on Hokus (hit, 11670 damage, Hokus is stunned for 1 turn.) before eating a senzu bean. *Hokus is stunned *Tsurugi would backflip to dodge 2 sword slashes and run around the area to dodge one Planet Brust after finally firing a ki blast at it, making it explode at the impact. He'd then realizes that Hokus is stunned. Seizing the opportunity, he'd mutter "Solar Flare!", as the bright light blinds Hokus (Hit). He immediately charges 2 Evil Impulses in his hands, ignoring 47, and lets it float in the air. He'd charge other 2 Evil Impulse, mixes them with the first two (considered as 4 Evil Impulse) and dashes past Hokus to barrage them up his stomach(3 hit,29,160 damage), he'd then appear behind him to surprise him with one last Evil Impulse barraging it at the back of his head, causing the high impact and inflicting a great deal of damage(miss). He'd then unsheath his dual Sword of Kusanagi and uses them to slash Hokus 13 times in his chest(11 hit, 2 miss, 187,605 damage) before backflipping 3 times to create a distance. *After regenerating, 47 used Level 5 Thunder Magic: Charge up, so melee attacks do 50% more damage. He then draws his sword and rushes at Hokus from behind and slices at his back, before spinning him around and slashing away at his chest 13 times(5 miss, 8 hit, 210,060 damage) . He then flies up above Hokus and fires down 4 vanishing beams (3 hit, 131287.5 damage) followed by a photon flash (Miss). *Hokus would stand up, his red eyes deepening in color as blood came from his eyelid. "I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop." He would start off by transforming into his base, super, and pure forms while he heals, then activates Kaio-Ken x100. He would then cast rush count booster level 4, and effect barrier level 3 on himself. He would then cast Stun Freeze level 2 towards 47(no stun) then looking at Tsurugi and slashing him 16 times(9 hit, 149,546.25 damage) . He would then turn to 47 and blast him with 5 Evil Impulses(1 hit, 55,387.5 damage). Hokus would then snap out of it, and realize that he got a message from his henchmen. "Sorry guys, I have to leave now." Hokus would say flying off. (204,933.75 total damage) **Hokus' xp = 229,417 *Tsurugi's eyes color would deepen their color to red as he says "Seems like it's only us left, i will make your elimination as good as possible", his voice would sound completely dark as he chants "Wind: Speed Buff level 5", "Wind: Damage Buff Level 2!". ''He would then activate Kaio-Ken x100 and lights a Solar Flare and quickly dash past 47 and mutter "''Dark: Slice Attack Level 5", as he controls darkness to dice 47 five times before using 4 Evil Impulse on his back, and surprising his with 5th one. He'd then weild his twin swords to dice him 13 times before sparta kicking him away. He then snaps out of his rage and decends to base form and quickly realizes an evil force. He'd then realize that Hokus was following towards the place where that evil signals were coming from. He'd then say "Sorry, i'd have to leave too. Let's call it a day, 47." he says before taking his leave. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds